The Host
by AlexanderLynAngelic
Summary: What would you do if you were the reason for half of the city's destruction? What would you were the cause of an creature attacking and killing thousands? What if you carried the only way to defeat it in your blood...and the only way to kill it, is killing you. Well, what would you do? What should Jake do? - T for language/cursing - might change it later! R&R!


_n/A:_ **I don't own anything! Just the idea of the story of course. Besides that, everything else belongs to the rightful owners~ **

_Where was he? The place wasn't the garage; it wasn't the hanger down below. Nor was it the living space. This place was dark, cold…definably not a friendly area. But it was familiar…like he's been here before. So why was it so familiar? The male cat stared at his form, seeing his clothes torn but otherwise in tack. His back hurt, his tail felt limp and one of ears felt odd. Where was he? Where was his partner…With a frown, he glanced around once again stopping dead in his tracks. That monster villain, those eyes that sound, that voice…! _

_"Get back to work!" _

A loud crash erupted from somewhere in the garage, his lean body jerking into sitting position fingers gripping onto the sheets. His face was pale, his breath coming in rough gasps for breath staring at the wall in front of him. That dream…Jake dragged a hand roughly threw his fur, claws tugging at the loose strands as he struggled to calm his rough breathing. It has been a reoccurring dream for the past week, one that keeps haunting him every step he took. Yet, the lean cat couldn't figure it out the reason or the meaning.

A groan escaped his lips rubbing his eyes furiously before glancing at the alarm clock next to him flashing ten am. Did the alarm sound and thats what jolted him awake? Or was his partner up and about and already working on a car? Jake gave a groan glancing at the clock. He shook his head before he slowly stood to his feet, cracking his back. Speaking of…He paused, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes as he headed into the bathroom, looking at his reflection.

"Katz, I look like a ghost." Jake narrowed his eyes at the sight of him knowing this reoccurring dream was driving him mad and to the point of exhaustion. But there was no way he would mention it to Chance. Hell that would be the worst thing he could do. Jake sighed, quickly freshing himself up so to speak. He paused, shirt off glancing at his back in the mirror. Nothing. Not even a scratch. "This lack of sleep is starting to affect me. Just great." He muttered, pulling the shirt back over his head, along with the rest of the clothes. Making sure he looked somewhat normal, he headed out, following the hall and the sound of another clang of metal against metal.

"Chance?" He called, pausing inside the garage doorway, scratching an ear as he waited for a response. The rusty car rested with the hood opened, the smell oil and grease in the air. He snorted, rubbing his nose with the back of his paw. Walking forward, he noticed a pair of legs underneath the car, twisted to the side. "What are you doing?"

A growl escaped the other underneath twisting back to lie on his back. Shoving back to roll from underneath, the slight chubby cat sat up to glance at his partner giving a snort. "What does it look like? Fixing a car. Well, trying to see what the problem is actually. Everything of this piece of metal seems to be the problem…" He snorted, dragging himself to his feet, looking over the other in front of him. "You're awake late." He added, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm yeah, rough time falling asleep. I'll be alright, don't worry." Jake waved him off, rubbing his eyes to remove the rest of the sleep. Sure, he wasn't completely alright but he would keep up the act. At least he was well enough to work and help protect the city right?

"Right. Let's see if we can figure out the problem before our other job calls us, hm?"

"Sure."

With Chance going back under, Jake checked the hood, leaning over to glance at the damage. There other job, yes. The double life of a hero and a mechanic was always calling. It never made their life dull that was for sure. In fact, it was always pretty thrilling. Jake blinked out of his thoughts, turning his attention back to the car in the need of repairing. Maybe he needed more sleep then he thought. His mind was wandering a lot lately.

"Jake!"

Jerking, the other nearly dropped the wrench from his grasp. He turned his head looking at the cat next to him. The stare he was receiving…did he trail off in thought again? He blinked, grip tightening just a little.. "Yeah?"

"You were completely lost in thought. Katz maybe you should go back to bed. I called you like, twice already and you didn't notice."

"Sorry, distracted."

"Distracted?"

Jake paused, opening his mouth to comment and argue but was stopped by the familiar alarm ringing. Turning his head quickly, Chance quickly darted toward the alarm, slamming his paw against the call, hearing the feed come alive. _What can it be this time? _

"Ms. Briggs?"

"Swat Katz, listen we got an huge problem here, and when I mean huge, I mean huge! Dr. Viper's plants and Dark Kat's creeplings are attacking MegaKat Tower!"

"What! Both of them?" The two Swat Kats exclaimed at the same time, both completely surprised that the two villains seemed to be working together once more.

"Yes, both of them! Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are! Ack, I have to run. Hurry guys and be careful!"

As the communicator clicked off, the two Swat Kats rushed into the hanger and wasted no time in getting dressed in their flight suits. Nor did they waste an second in getting into their jet and headed into the sunny sky's. It was plain that the two hero's felt an sense of dread as they headed toward the tower. Both of them knew this was not going to be an easy issue to resolve.


End file.
